The background of the invention mainly refer to those existing sprinklers of the American trademark “Rain Bird”, of Anthony Manufacturing Corp., which is the owner of currently lapsed patent number U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,494, filed in 1978, corresponding to: “ANTI SIDE SPLASH DRIVE ARM FOR AN IMPACT DRIVE SPRINKLER”, constituting the basis for underground sprinklers with a pop-up spray head.
Based on these sprinklers, currently the “MAXI-PAW” models are found, among which the “AG-5” prototype shows a traditional watertight or closed body with downwardly decreasing diameters, and a filtering element joined to the piston shifting with it when it moves up or down.
The piston in question is prismatic and retained by means of a nozzle which screws into the inner wall of the casing and which has a head in the shape of a hexagonal nut, assembled by means of a socket wrench, and several spray head arc controllers, which are composed of corresponding omega-shaped metal strips which pressure fit in said grooves, are assembled in respective circular grooves on the outside of the top end of the piston.
The sprinkler shaft is fixed to the sprinkler head by a corresponding threaded fitting. It is a head which in this case comprises a diffuser blade of a special design, and arms loaded with respective counterweights; an interchangeable spray nozzle of different colors, and the corresponding cover assembled on the head by means of the traditional crampon-anchoring cap.